Zim's Deception
by Psyman21
Summary: Everyone always saw Zim as a defective Irken. What they didn't know was that the Zim they knew was all and act, a mask to hide his true self and plans from the world. Now with the Tallest officially banishing him Zim is ready to let loose and put his plans into motion. What will be the fate of the universe with Zim's true potential released and free from the ones who once owned him
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new story on one of my favorite old cartoons. So give it a read if you want and if you don't like it don't be a dick about it.**

 _Zim's Base_

In an underground base stood a small light green skinned alien standing at about three foot eight wearing a dark red outfit that fell to its mid thighs. Its hand and feet were covered in black gloves and boots respectively. On its head sat two antennae that were thin and black bending at an angle towards the back. It had large red eyes and zipper like teeth while on its back sat a small backpack looking device known as a Pak by its kind.

This alien was called Zim and he was an Irken, a race of aliens that's sole goal was to conquer the entire universe. He himself was an invader sent to a far out planet called Earth by his leaders the Tallest. And as the name implied they were the tallest of the Irken race standing roughly six foot one in height. This was because the Irken race based ones standing in society on how tall they were.

Currently Zim was standing in front of a large monitor in his underground base talking with said superiors named Red and Purple.

"My Tallest I have created a serum that when introduced to the smelly humans will destroy their immune system making them more susceptible to this mud balls various deseases and unable to combat the Armada when you come to add this planet to the Irken Empire!" Announced Zim proudly.

Now while Red and Purple were slightly impressed by Zim's plan that didn't mean they cared. It was a well known fact that the Tallest despised Zim and had labeled him a defective Irken. They had sent him on a supposed assignment hoping he would die in space so imagine their surprise when he actually managed to find a planet with life on it! Still the Tallest had hoped that Zim would have perished by now due to his lame brained schemes that always manage to backfire somehow. Well now they had enough of Zim annoying them and it was time for Zim to finally learn the truth and hopefully he'll kill himself in his depression.

"Well good for you Zim but unfortunately your plan has one fatal flaw... WE DON'T CARE!" Screamed Red making Zim jump back a bit in surprise.

"W-w-what? But my Tallest I-" Began Zim only to be cut off by Purple.

"Silence! We've had enough of you and your pathetic plans Zim! We thought sending you out into space would finally rid us of you but no! You managed to find a small worthless planet to invade when you aren't even a real invader!"

"B-but I am a real invader!" Zim tried to defend himself. When he said this though Red and Purple laughed cruelly and decided to hit Zim where it hurt.

"Oh please Zim, you really think we would make a _defective_ irken an invader? We sent you out there to die but since that didn't happen we decided to tell you the truth so you would finally stop bothering us. So now as our final order to you we the Tallest order you to stay on that planet until the day you die and if you ever enter irken space you will be killed on sight. Tata!" Finished Red as the connection was cut.

Zim stood there in silence for a moment with his head down. Then his shoulders began to shake and what started as silent chuckling soon erupted into full blown laughter as Zim threw his head back and laughed happily. This continued for a few minutes before Zim calmed down and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Computer how was my performance?" Asked Zim with a smile.

 **"Excellent sir. What shall you do now?"** Asked said computer in an obedient tone which was very unlike it's usual antics.

Not losing his smile Zim snaps his fingers and almost instantly Gir falls out of the travel tube rolling until he stops at Zim's feet. The small robot hops to his mechanical feet with a skip in his step and wearing a dumb expression on his face as he sloppily saluted Zim.

"Hi masta! Whatcha doin!?" Exclaimed the robot in a shrilly voice.

"Gir activate protocol 475." Said Zim simply as Gir lost his stupid look and his normal blue eyes turned red as he adopted a military like stance.

"What are your orders sir." Said Gir with a an emotionless voice.

"Prepare the chamber for our 'guest' while I go and retrieve him." Ordered Zim and with a final salute Gir left to complete his orders.

As Zim made his way to the tube that would lead to his house above ground he thought back on how stupid his so called 'leaders' were. They call him a fool and failure? Ha! How could he be a fool when he had single handedly fooled the entire irken race into believing he was a failure?

Even when he was just a mere smeet he was already smarter than all of them. It was during his smeet years that he had grown curious on the purpose of his Pak and despite it being against the law to remove it he had done so anyway. What he found inside broke his faith in the Empire forever.

The Pak wasn't meant to help his kind survive. It was more akin to a control collar that prevented any irken from ever going against the Empire and making them slaves in all but name save for the Tallest. If that wasn't enough the Pak also restricted growth so that any irken that wasn't a Tallest could never grow to surpass them.

Zim had quickly disabled these functions but knew that he could not let this cycle of servitude continue. The only way he saw to stop this farce was to take control himself but no one in the irken empire would side with him or believe him and he would be put to death once the Tallest found out.

So instead he came up with a plan that would take years but would practically ensure his victory over the Tallest. First was to act like a complete fool to the point that the Tallest would send him away unsupervised where he could work on his more dangerous projects without them finding out. That worked fairly well when he was sent to Earth and despite the few complications he had encountered while here everything had been going fairly well.

The human Dib though had become a major annoyance to him but Zim respected the humans resourcefulness. However he was a variable Zim could not have if his plan was to succeed. But to waste such potential was foolish as well hence why Gir was preparing a special treat for Dib and all that Zim had to do was retrieve him.

First though was to get rid of his ridiculous disguise.

Sending a mental command to his Pak Zim's form shimmered for a moment before it completely faded away to reveal the aliens true appearance.

Zim still had his light green skin and large red eyes but other than that he looked almost nothing like his previous self. For one his height had grown to a giant six foot eight making him a veritable giant by irken and human standards, his antennae had grown thicker at the ends now resembling two scythes and his teeth instead of being zipper like now resembled fangs giving him a savage like appearance.

But he also looked nothing like how the tallest looked as while their bodies appeared more mechanical and gangly with a hunched posture Zim stood straight with broad shoulders and wasn't gangly by any means. His body was lean with defined muscles that he had honed from hours of training in hand to hand combat.

His attire had changed as well, now instead of his red uniform he now wore a dark blue vest that left his arms bare save for the black gloves that were on his hands. On his lower half he wore black pants with silver armored pieces on his knees and black combat boots. Even his Pak had changed as instead of the grey with red holes it was now completely blood red with black holes.

Needless to say that Zim now looked nothing like his previous, pathetic self. Now he looked more like a true conqueror of races, a breed of Irken that put the current stock to shame. This made Zim proud to know he was a far cry from the rest of his race not only in terms of stature but also intelligence.

When the elevator stopped Zim stepped into his living room and seeing the plain look of his 'home' made him sneer in disgust. Living in such a place was appalling to him and he hated every single second of having to call this mundane place home. Even the outside made him want to puke up everything he had ever eaten. Thankfully all of that changes today.

Walking up to the thermometer Zim grabbed the dial and pulled it out slightly before giving it a few turns to the left and then the right. Once he had finished Zim pushed the dial back in with a click. At first nothing seemed to happen until the whole house began to shake. The usual green and brown tile floor of the house soon changed to black marble with the Irken symbol appearing in the center of the room. The whole room itself seemed to grow exponentially larger to the point the ceiling was over twenty feet above him. Then came the furniture, the simple couch, coffee table, tv etc. all disappeared only to be replaced with more elegant and modern décor.

As his home was making the necessary changes Zim made his way outside all while activating a hologram making him appear as an average looking guy that no one would look twice at. It was a serious upgrade from his previous 'disguise'.

After leaving his home it was but a few simple steps until he now stood at the door of the Membrane home. Smiling to himself Zim firmly knocked on the door and was answered with a certain female resident yelling at Dib to get the door. Zim couldn't help but chuckle at Dib's sister as her dark and sadistic attitude had always proven a good source of entertainment in the past for the alien conqueror.

Soon enough the door opened to reveal Zim's so called 'nemesis' in all his 'glory'. Even though they were now in highskool not much had changed regarding the earthlings appearance. Dib still wore his same outfit that he always wore only larger now to accommodate his now taller stature that came nowhere near Zim's true height and settled at five foot ten. Dib's head was still disproportional to his body but the boy now had a small scar over his left eye from one of their past scuffle's.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Dib with a raised brow as he didn't recognize the man in front of him.

"Oh just someone you know yet you don't." said Zim cryptically hoping Dib would get the hint which thankfully he did as his eyes suddenly widened in both alarm and anger.

"Zim!"

"Bingo." sang Zim before bringing up his hand and a puff of smoke was the last thing Dib saw as he fell backwards unconscious. This also revealed Dib's sister Gaz standing behind him staring at Zim with her usual 'cross me and suffer' glare.

Gaz had grown taller as well standing at six foot even and had gained a more curvy form that many a male, including Zim, admired. She had also allowed her hair to grow longer and fall in a cascade of purple to her lower back. She to wore her usual garb making Zim wonder if those particular set of clothes were all her and Dib owned.

"Why did you knock out my idiot brother Zim." demanded Gaz as her glare intensified but Zim wasn't the least bit worried as he had learned how to deal with the sister of his supposed enemy.

"Do you really care?" questioned Zim making Gaz pause for a moment before shrugging her shoulder and turning back into the house.

"Touché. Make sure to bring him back by dinner since its his turn to cook." said Gaz as she disappeared around a corner leaving Zim along with the still knocked out Dib.

"Well Dib its time for you to get a new lease on life cause soon enough you will be taking orders from _me_ , and my overthrow of the Tallest will begin." said Zim as he smiled with sinister intent that involuntarily made the unconscious teenage boy shiver at the chill that went up his spine.

 **Review and/or PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter and I want to make it clear right now this will NOT be ZaDr! I can appreciate the old 'enemies fall in love' bit but with Zim and Dib I find it impossible for these two guys just because of their personalities. The pairing I will leave a secret for now.**

"Ugh wha happen?" moaned Dib groggily as he finally began to wake up. All he could remember was Zim disguised as some random guy, a puff of smoke and then nothing. Still it was obvious to see that Zim had captured him... again.

"Well seems like my new slave is finally waking up." said Zim casually as he was typing away at a nearby terminal not even bothering to spare his so called arch-nemesis a glance.

Upon hearing Zim's voice Dibs eyes snapped open but quickly shut at seeing the bright purple light shining directly over him. Once his eyes adjusted Dib was finally able to take in his surroundings. The usual red and purple metal of Zim's base is what greeted him as Dib himself laid upon what seemed to be some kind of operating table. He also noticed he was missing his jacket and shirt but still had his pants on.

To his right he could make out a very large form that he could not recognize typing away at a large monitor. He knew it couldn't be Zim as the being was a giant compared to the midget alien he had been around for years now. But if this wasn't Zim then where was he since he had clearly heard his voice earlier?

Dib quickly shook that thought away. He'd figure it out later as right now he needed to get the hell out of here and stop whatever Zim was planning. No doubt he had another lame brain scheme. Dib quietly stepped off the table and saw what looked like a small tray filled with operating equipment. Looking over the various tools he saw a large hacksaw looking thing and picked it up in case he needed to defend himself.

Looking back at the giant figure Dib rationalized he should probably knock it out just to make sure it didn't try to stop him from escaping and stopping whatever Zim was planning. So as quietly as he could he walked up behind the giant, who was even bigger up close making Dib all the more nervous, brought back the alien medical tool and brought it down on the creatures back.

Or at least he tried to. When he was just an inch away from connecting he stopped as if he hit an invisible wall. No matter how much he tried to move his arm forward it just wouldn't budge and it was starting to scare Dib. Then the figure turned around and looked down on Dib with his piercing red eyes and a look of superiority that was all too familiar to the human teenager.

"Zim?" asked Dib as he couldn't believe that the behemoth in front of him just yesterday was a midget alien with a knack for failing.

"Yes Dibstink its me. Well the true me I should say." said Zim casually as if he didn't have a very dangerous medical saw barely an inch from carving into his flesh.

"B-b-but how!? What do you mean the true you!?" demanded Dib wondering how Zim changed so much in such a short amount of time.

"Hmm. Seems my little operation was a success." said Zim with a bit of pride as he gazed down at Dib thoughtfully completely ignoring the boys previous questions.

"Wait what operation!? What the hell did you do to me you ET reject!?" cried Dib afraid of what horrible experiment Zim had done on him. Was he going to grow gills or something!?

"Oh nothing much. I just installed a little device into your brain giving me complete control of all your actions while still allowing you to maintain your own thoughts. As long as you don't go against any orders I give you than you can do whatever you please. For instance, sit." said Zim.

On Zim's order Dib immediately sat down hard making him groan a bit in pain before his eyes shot wide open in shock. He had just followed an order from Zim. From ZIM! For all intents and purposes he was basically Zim's meat puppet!

"Nononono NO!" yelled DIb in horror before glaring at Zim's smirking face, "why!? Why didn't you just kill me you sick bastard!"

"Cause that wouldn't be any fun Dibstink. You've been a thorn in my side for too damn long so a quick death wouldn't suffice as punishment. However making you an unwilling servant, completing every order I give you without the ability to say no is much more satisfying. If I order you to kill, you'll do it no questions asked. If I want a smoothie, you'll get it toot sweet. As of this moment Dib I own you." said Zim with an evil smile that made Dib shiver with fear.

"But I have no use for you right now so you can go home. But a word of warning Dib, if you try to tell anyone about your little problem or have someone try to remove it and you'll get a very nasty surprise." warned Zim while waving Dib off but the boy stayed as he still had questions.

"What the hell are you planning you freak!? I'm not leaving until I get some answers!" growled Dib at Zim refusing to move an inch until he had some answers.

Zim looked at Dib with a thoughtful frown before a smile slowly spread across his face making Dib feel nervous as the look alone spelled trouble.

"Why nothing Dib. But now that you mention it your sister has certainly grown in more ways than one. Perhaps I should pay her a visit and show her the real me. What do you think?" asked Zim almost thoughtfully. He wasn't really going to do anything to Gaz... yet as she had caught his eye even if she was human. Her intimidating nature only made her more appealing to him. He just wanted to rile up Dib.

"Don't you dare touch her you bastard!" cried Dib as he tried to launch himself at Zim only for his feet to feel as if they were made of lead keeping him in place.

"You don't order me _slave._ Now get out before I make you clean my base with your tongue." waved off Zim watching in amusement as Dib walked off growling.

After Dib left Zim went back to what he was doing beforehand which was creating a more refined version of the chip he had given Dib. With these ones all he needed to do was introduce them to the food and water supply and in the coming weeks his little helpers would gradually change the people of Earth's minds into following his orders. The best part is that they think they'll be doing it of their own free will!

After that he can work on arming the humans and turning them into his own little army with his improved Irken tech. His tech would make the Empire's look like tinker toys by the time he was finished and he could begin his own conquest of worlds until he was ready to take on the Empire on an even front.

Just then his alarms blared alerting him that something had just entered Earth's atmosphere that was of alien origin. Pulling it up on screen Zim saw an Irken ship and zoomed in on it feeling that he had seen it before.

"Computer check the ID number on that ship. I want to know who our soon to be guest is." commanded Zim as he waited impatiently for his computer to answer.

In a few minutes he had his answer, "the ship belongs to Irken 778490 Tak."

Zim visibly deflated and a sad look overcame him as he remembered what he had done to Tak and why he had done so.

Back when they were mere smeets him and Tak had been great friends but after Zim's discovery he knew he couldn't let Tak become another puppet for the Tallest. Telling her the truth wouldn't have gone well so instead he decided to sabotage her chances at becoming an invader to stop her and he had succeeded somewhat. Yet in doing so he had driven her to hate him. When they had met once more just a few years ago he was secretly happy to see her and was a bit angered when she hung around Dib. Then came their confrontation that sent her to planet Dirt which hurt him more than when he sabotaged her chances at achieving her dream.

This time would be different though. Now he was free to tell her and hopefully convince her to join him. He wanted his smeethood friend back. Plus with her natural talents as an invader she would be a big help in his plans at destroying the Empire. But first he would have to talk to her without her or Mimi killing him.

"Computer plot her landing point and ready my cruiser. It's time Tak learned the truth but just in case I want that personal shield I've been working on ready by the time I leave." ordered Zim as he turned and walked down the hall to his armory. He may want Tak as his friend and ally once more but he wasn't stupid enough to believe she wouldn't try to kill him first chance she got. Such was the life of an Irken it seemed.

 **There's the next chapter guys and I hope you enjoy it! Review and/or PM me!**


End file.
